


Paradise Island : Creation

by Steel_Magnolia14



Series: Paradise Island Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adult Babies, Baby Louis, Big Brother Harry, Big Brother Niall, Daddy Liam, Diapers, Enemas, Forced Incontinence, Forced Infantalism, Immortality Spells, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, King Liam, King Zayn, Little brother Louis, M/M, Non-Consensual Age Regression/Deaging, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Muscle Degeneration, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa Zayn, Past Child Abuse, Rich Liam, Rich Zayn, Stockholm Syndrome, Suppositories, Toddler Harry, Vampire Liam, Vampire Zayn, forced age play, happy endings, protection spells, toddler niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steel_Magnolia14/pseuds/Steel_Magnolia14
Summary: Liam and Zayn are vampires that decide that have always wanted adult babies. Now after thousands of years of existing and accumulating wealth they purchase the top notch technology and the perfect Island big enough to start their community so that other vampires, witches, werewolves and other supernatural creatures can enjoy the same thing. At the same time they find three perfect humans boys that they wish to turn into their babies.





	Paradise Island : Creation

**Author's Note:**

> I Don't Own One Direction. This work is inspired by the work Adopted By harrywearsaflowercrown. I am Not an expert on Age play so please don't be offended if this is not accurate but I do plan on incorporating supernatural elements into this. See more notes at the end.

Prologue

Liam and Zayn looked at eachother with joy as they walked into the hospital. They were finally getting their boys, after months of research and planning. The nurse looked up from her the computer screen and smiled at them. “ Presidents Payne and Malik! You both must be so excited to finally be getting your baby boys today, the witches have already performed the strongest immortality spell they have on all three of the boys. However we still need to go over the Body Modifications you want done on the boys, and of course you may be present during the process so that you will be able to take your boys home right away!”

Zayn Smiled at her “ Good our boys deserve only the best of everything and we don’t want any of our enemies to be able to reverse their Immortality.”

Liam was practically bouncing in excitement, “As for the Body Modifications , we want all three of the boys to have willies the size of a normal baby’s. We also want their entire bodies to be completely hairless except for their eyelashes eyebrows, and the hair on top of their heads of course. All three of them will be using diapers so they should be given Incontinence shots. Both Niall and Harry will be around toddler age so they can still walk and run around, but they should still be given mild muscle degeneration shots so they have regular toddler strength. Louis however will be a small baby he can still crawl around but he shouldn’t be able to walk at all, So a stronger muscle degeneration shot for him.”

The Nurse beamed at us, “ Oh how exciting I’m all three of them will make adorable baby boys. If you’ll follow me down to the operation room I’ll let the Doctors and witches know they can begin.

Liam and Zayn watched as the Witches and Doctors worked together to shrink the boys big boy willies into the proper size. The Boys already looked so adorable, the two husbands couldn’t wait to start their lives with the boys.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this I'm sorry it's so short I hope to update this as often as possible but I have school and I baby sit all the kids in my family, so it may not be consistent. I appreciate Constructive criticism but if your just going to be completely mean then don't read this work.


End file.
